


Better Off

by IWalkedWithZombine



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkedWithZombine/pseuds/IWalkedWithZombine
Summary: She knew the Seed brother's names before she got into the helicopter. She knew that they were heading a psychotic fucking cult and responsible for numerous fucked up crimes. She knew that they were the worst people in Montana. But there was no denying the names of Jacob, Joseph, and John that circled her wrist like a shackle.





	1. Prologue

Different versions of fuck, damn, and what the fuck I’m I doing in this helicopter swim through the Deputy’s head. She can barely participate in the Marshall’s and Sheriff’s bickering.

She knew the Seed brother's names before she got into the helicopter. She knew that they were heading a psychotic fucking cult and responsible for numerous fucked up crimes. She knew that they were the worst people in Montana. But there was no denying the names of Jacob, Joseph, and John that circled her wrist like a shackle.

But when the Sheriff ordered her to join him and the others to serve Joseph Seed, the Deputy couldn’t deny why she got on the helicopter. For all the red flags surrounding the brothers, she needed to know. If her soulmates, the people meant to be her other half, are really the monsters of Hope County. As she looks over Joseph’s compound as the helicopter descends into Hope County, at the Peggies, at the ominous fog, she couldn’t find any regret in her decision.

It’s when they walk into his church, with Joseph, and fuck, John and Jacob standing there, in all their psycho cult glory, that the Deputy feels her first pang of regret.

“Sometimes the best thing to do, is to walk away”

The Deputy agrees so much it aches


	2. Push It Down

_ Cuffing Joseph’s hands, his unblinking eyes digging into hers _

_ The Peggie's crying, sobbing, throwing themselves  _ _ at the party moving Joseph to the helicopter  
_

_ Joseph softly singing, eyes closed _

_ A Peggie throwing himself into the helicopter propellers, the gore splashing itself on the front windshield _

_ Crashing, heat, little and big pains all over her body _

_ Joseph seed gripping her wrist tightly, where his own name might rest, his eyes, again, digging into her _

“ _No one is coming to save you.”_

* * *

 

The Deputy comes too slowly. Her body is slumped over, her hands zip tied together. There aren't any major injures on her body, none that she can note while she still struggles to open her eyes or even lift her head.

What's clear is that she is no longer on the river bank. There is cool concrete under her. She should be trying to free herself, breaking the ties, but she is so tired, too tired. So she forgives herself for not immediately trying to free herself. The Deputy takes a few moments to even her breathing, to get herself together.

“… this wayward soul will be found. They will be punished, and in the end, they will see our glorious purpose.” The Deputy knows its just a radio, that Joseph isn’t in the room with her, but this rouses her, and she finally struggles to get her head up.

Standing in front of the radio, shut off mid sentence now, is the man she vaguely recognizes as the one too drag her out of the river. He doesn’t look threatening, but here the Deputy is, tied to a bed frame. She steels herself for whatever this man is ready to throw at her.

“You know what this shit means? It means the roads have all been closed. It means the phone lines have been cut. It means there’s no signal getting in or out of this valley. But mostly, it means we’re all fucked.” The Deputy tries to speak, but her throat is dry, so she has to heave out coughs to get her voice working. The man waits for her to speak.

“Do the Seed’s really have the power to do that to an entire county?”

“Yes. Yes they do.” He sits down heavily in a chair in front of her, leaning forward to look down on her more.

“They are looking for you. The Seeds. They want you. They have all your other friends, but your the only one that got away.” The Deputy swallows, dampens her mouth.

“Are they alive? Do you know where they are?” The man blinks.

“You know what kid? Honestly, the smartest thing for me to do would just to hand you over.” The Deputy sucks in air through her teeth, clenches her fist tightly.

“But that wouldn’t be the smart thing to do.” He stands, taking out a pocket knife. The Deputy tenses, but the man only snaps open the zip ties. He helps her help, even keeps his hands on her shoulders until she is steady enough to walk on her own.

“My name is Dutch. We are in my bunker. Down the hall is showers, in the cabinet to your left is clothes. In another room, you’ll find some medical supplies.” He turns to walk away.

“When your ready, come to my office.”

“Ready for what?”

“Ready to save your friends.”

* * *

 

The whole situation is fucked. What was supposed to be an in and out serving of an arrest warrant went wrong in every way possible. The Deputy’s friends were gone, her possible soulmates were crazy, and now she was in the bunker with a stranger. She honestly wanted to curl up in a bed, go to bed, never wake up. But Dutch had given her the exact lifeline she needed. A goal, a plan. An objective.

So the Deputy grabs some fresh clothes, a red button up, beige cargo pants. There is even underwear and a sports bra, which she hopes will fit. She strips from her uniform, all of it stinking of the river. While washing herself down, she doesn’t allow herself to think.

Drying herself off, she dressed, found the medical bay, and tended to small cuts. She was lucky to walk away from a helicopter crash, a chase through the woods, a car crash, and escaping from a sinking car with little to no injury.

The Deputy finds a mirror and looks at herself for the first time since the whole fucked situation happened. There are dark circles under her eyes, a small cut across her eyebrow. There is a sickly parlor to her skin. She can’t look herself in the eyes. With some hair ties and bobby pins she found in the cabinet of clothes, she throws her hair up, off her neck and away from her eyes.

She feels better afterwards, but before she can walk away to find Dutch, she catches sight of her right wrist. Her bare right wrist, with the curling bracelet of names. She feels herself slip a little bit, the pain and fear threaten to bubble up. The names, ones that she once cherished and loved, now brings up something close to hysteria.

Closing her eyes, the Deputy takes deep breathes, fist clenched, trying to calm herself. It takes several minutes but she eventually controls herself. She opens her eyes, back to her wrist. The button up surprisingly fits well, but the sleeve rides up to reveal the names. In the cabinet of clothes are gloves, but none fit right. However, she finds a roll of bandages, so she fashions herself some crude gloves. She makes sure to roll the bandages over her wrist several times, ties it tight. Now she feels ready.

* * *

 

The Deputy find Dutch in his office, lit with red light, filled with radios and T.V's. She ignores the cork board with the Seed’s pictures on them.

“Fucking piece of shit.” Dutch turns away from the radio to face the Deputy.

“I didn’t properly introduce myself back there. Like I said, my name is Dutch. I’ve been trying to piece together what’s happening up top, and it isn’t good. Little I can gather is that your partners are alive. For now.”

“Do you have an idea of where they are?” Dutch shakes his head.

“Seems they’ve been split up, each one handed off to a different member of Joseph’s family.” The Deputy opens her mouth to list off questions, but Dutch raises her hand to pause her.

“I know you want them back. I get it. I got friends that been taken too. Problem is, there ain’t no help coming. Nobody knows what’s going on here and they won’t know until its too late. There’s gotta be people out there willing to fight back against this cult. We just-” Dutch pauses and sighs.

“We need to show them how. We need to build us a resistance.”

“Show who?”

“The people of Hope County. The Seed family has terrorized and demoralized the people here. If we can get the people to rise up, to fight, we can get your friends back and kick out the Seeds.”

“I’ll help you.” The Deputy’s heart is racing. She had a plan. Grab her friends, get the fuck out. But now it isn’t that simple anymore. Now there are the Seed brothers, Jacob, Joseph, and John. There is an entire county under their thumb. She wants to run and leave, but she can’t run. Deep down, where she holds the fear and the pain, she knows why she really can’t cut and run.

“Good. Good.” Dutch smiles at her. “I have a plan-”

“Wait Dutch. Before we start planning, I need information.” The Deputy finds a chair, sits down.

“I need to know everything you can tell me about the Seed brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post another chapter soon after the first one, but I came to the realization that dialogue and plot points from a silent protagonist in a video game doesn't translate perfectly to a narrative fan fic, so it took a little longer! I can't guarantee a consistent upload schedule but this is the only fic I'm working on, so I probably will be uploading at least once a week. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Time To Go

The Deputy had always known three soulmates was unusual. It wasn’t rare, but it was uncommon. She tried not let it get to her. The statistics of single name soulmates finding each other hovered at 53%. With each additional name, it dropped 15% percent, leaving the Deputy only a 23% chance to finding her soulmates. Her parents were encouraging, helpful even, submitting her name to a database for soulmates, but she never got a hit.

Dating was unsuccessful. Even those she thought could be someone she could spend the rest of her life with, never worked out. By the time she was 17, she had already turned to random hook ups. It worked better for her. Fuck buddies didn’t ask questions about the name on your skin. 

It had worked out that way for her. She didn’t hope anymore. The Deputy was content without ever finding them, Jacob, Joseph, John. She was fine with the way her life was.

* * *

 

Dutch was wonderfully helpful and generous to the Deputy. He gave her everything she needed and more to go out and do, well do whatever she needed to do. The Deputy wasn’t sure what she really wanted to do. 

The information on the Seed family was both horrifying and revealing. Dutch did not hold back on what the Seed Brother’s had done to Hope County. A map was used to show their destruction. It was used to show where the Deputy should go and how the Seed brothers had wronged the people of Hope County. Each inch of the county was a story of pain and suffering that the brothers had caused. 

The Deputy took the information as best as she could. As far as she was aware of, it was still unconfirmed that the Seed brother’s were her soulmates. In fact, with each new evil revealed to her, she hoped that they weren’t. She didn’t want to have to deal with that reality.

John’s broadcast only helped with that. When the Deputy watched the video, she felt some hope over her situation. Small hope. Surely, fate wouldn’t be so cruel to make one of her soulmates someone like John Seed. With each second of his arrogant face and words, the Deputy felt more and more that it couldn’t possibly be true. There was no chance John Seed was her soulmate, or any of the Seeds. It had to be true.

So the Deputy focused on what seemed the clearest goal; Help Hope County. Which was Dutch also wanted her to do. Dutch’s feelings on what he wanted her to do was clear. So he gave her all that he could possibly give to help her. The map was the first thing, detailed and informative. The next was supplies, guns, a backpack, survival gear, and food. Dutch was such a jarring change from her first introduction to those living in Hope County. He was a saint compared to Joseph. 

When the Deputy was finally ready to leave, finally ready to help, Dutch was right there with her, giving last minutes pointers and tips. She wanted to hug him, but he didn’t seem like a man who did hugging. So they clasped hands, gave firm shakes, and the Deputy headed out. 

She crossed into Holland Valley, into John’s territory. The Deputy felt good killing Peggies along the way. It worried her that she felt such satisfaction at killing other people, but in her circumstances, she couldn’t blame herself. The Deputy needed to get to Fall’s End, but there were to many places that needed to be freed, people that needed to be helped.

* * *

 

She didn’t find the bodies of Rae Rae’s family until after she had freed Boomer and killed the Peggies. The Deputy had tried to examine Boomer for injury, but the dog turned away from her, trotting to the house. He whimpered at the bodies of Rae Rae and her husband. 

The Deputy didn’t let the emotions get to her in the moment. She dug graves for the both of them, burying them, even murmuring words over their graves. Walking into their house felt wrong, perverse even. A happy family lived there, they had lives, dreams, and hopes. She didn’t raid their house.

Boomer didn’t want to leave right away, going into the house and laying in his dead families bed. She decided to stay the night, let Boomer mourn in his own way. She rested in the small plastic greenhouse, shotgun clutched to her chest.

It was then that the Deputy finally cried. She sobbed, hard, hard enough that she almost pulled the trigger on the shotgun. The Deputy was a private person. On the outside, she was almost robotic. Her face rarely showed her true emotions and she rarely expressed them. Intense privacy had always defined her life. Almost introverted to a degree. But she did have emotions. The Deputy was just not comfortable showing them to others. So her mourning was done in private, alone. 

But as the Deputy mourned, she felt another emotion push through. Rage. Rae Rae and her husband's body were callously left to rot in the sun. Shot like cattle. It was a deep disrespect. She already knew about the cruelty of the Seed brothers from the Deputy. But it was different to see its consequences, to touch the corpses, to see the pain in those they affected. 

The Deputy felt hate grow in her. That night her real goal became clear. She woke in the morning hardened, ready, determined. Damn the Seed brothers. They didn’t deserve justice in a court of law. They deserved death. Death that the Deputy was going to deliver. Even if they were her soulmates. 

As the Deputy prepped to hit another Peggie camp, she decided then and there, that potentially killing her own soulmates was better than standing by and allowing them to continue to reign over Hope County.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, but it seemed every time I was ready to put this chapter out, AO3 went down, then I was like "welp this is shit, time to rewrite!" I was actually having trouble because like I mentioned last chapter, going with the game religiously is kinda hard. So as a warning, up to a point, I will follow in game events and such, but after that point, I'm doing my own shit with timelines and endings. Characterization will also be a little off but hey, soulmate AU's tend to fuck shit like that up lol.
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who commented! Yall are wonderful. But I have a small favor. Pls criticize the shit out of my writing. TY.


	4. You Can't Run

When the Deputy liberates Fall’s End, she has buried 13 bodies along the way. 6 had been in houses or prepper stashes. The others are ones she found on the roads, in the woods, or guarded over by Peggies. The shovel that she used to beat Peggies was also crusted with the dirt of the graves. After she liberated Fall’s End and all the Peggies are gone, Pastor Jerome shakes her hand in thanks and she can feel the callouses on her hands rub and bite into his hand. 

 

Mary May throws a party at the Spread Eagle that night, pushes food and drink into the Deputy’s hand, laughing, pinching her thin frame and saying “Need more bulk if your going to keep kicking Peggie ass.” The happiness and laughter is infectious, and the Deputy can’t hold back her own smiles and laughs. There are people coming to her all night, congratulating her and giving her their thanks. 

 

A few come by, tearfully recounting lost family members and friends, how they look forward to her killing John. One sits down with her and hands her a knife, beautifully crafted and heavy. The man who gives it to her is flushed from drinks, but his eyes are hard.

 

“My pa told John to fuck off when he tried to get my family to join. So John killed him right then and there.” He leans forward. “I hope when you kill that fucker, you use this to stab his black fucking heart.”

 

The man sits there for a moment, staring straight into the Deputy’s eyes and she can’t look away. Eventually another man comes by, sheepishly apologizing, whispering to the Deputy as he helps the dejected man walk away, that John’s murder of his father messed him up. That the hurt never really left. 

 

Father Jerome comes by after, sitting down across from her and clinking their beers together, giving the Deputy a sad smile.

 

“Deputy, you have done so much for the people here. We really all owe you more than just this.”

 

“I’ve only eaten protein bars and cold canned food for weeks now. Just the hot food is enough for me.”

 

“Eating a good hot meal here at the Spread Eagle is a god send.”

 

The Deputy smiles and moves to take another sip of her beer, but she catches sight of her dirt crusted nails.

 

“Father Jerome, I…. I have come across a lot of bodies in Holland Valley.” She swallows hard and averts her eyes. He gives a heavy sigh.

 

“John is a cruel man. You already know he is very persistent in his recruitment efforts,” Father Jerome seems to spit out. “He doesn’t like to hear no.”

 

The Deputy thinks of hearing the boardcasts of Hudson, John’s words and her screams.

 

“When John first came to Holland Valley, he started buying up properties. That only alienated the people here. When he wasn’t getting enough people in, the started taking them. Marking them, taking them, only giving them back dead if they didn’t say yes.”

 

“Is that why the bodies are strewn about?”

 

“No. See, now that he has control of this area and there are still good people fighting back, John likes to leave messages. He has told his Peggies if people say no, try to fight back, to kill them and leave their bodies. As a message for those who don’t want to say yes.” Father Jerome bares his teeth and makes an angry sound, setting his beer down hard on the table.

 

“I’ve been burying those bodies, Father Jerome.” The Deputy keeps her eyes down. “I bury each one I find.”

 

Her hands are taken up in Father Jerome’s, squeezed, and when the Deputy looks up, his eyes are misty.

 

“Thank you Deputy. Thank you.” The Deputy can’t take her eyes away from his and his hands are touching the bandages of her wrist, the names under them seem to burn, and she opens to mouth to speak-

 

“Oh Father Jerome! Dep!” Mary May stumbles over, more beers on a tray she carries shakily. Father Jerome releases the Deputy’s hands to help Mary May, who heavily sets down her tray at the booth they sit at. She slides in next to the Deputy and plants a wet kiss on her check.

 

“Why the long faces? Come on, this is the happiest day in a long time, we need more fun!”

* * *

 

The Deputy throws herself into the party after that. She drinks more, talks more, even wins an arm wrestling contest. Eventually, she is making out with a guy from the bar, squished into the booth. She doesn’t know his name, but his kisses burn from whiskey and his hands squeeze on her hard.

 

The pair get wolf whistled at, and the guy pulls her out of the booth, whispers in her ear about taking his truck to go parking. They stumble out together, but not before Mary May slips a condom into the Deputy’s hand with a wink. 

 

Her one night stand has a truck and he drives them out far from Fall’s End, to a dead end road. A blanket is brought out and they fuck in his truck bed. It’s dirty and hot, the Deputy still in her bra, her underwear pushed to the side, his pants barely down his hips. 

 

The fall asleep in the truck bed, which she comes to regret when she feels the hot sun beating on her half naked body. The Deputy is hungover, painfully so, and she reaches into her bag that was thrown to the ground near the truck, and pops some pain pills. Her one night stand it still sleeping, so she pulls the blanket up around his head. She would feel bad if he gets a bad sunburn.

 

Yawning, she stumbles off the truck bed and begins dressing. It was when she was pulling her shirt over her head that her radio cracked to life. 

 

“Sin is pervasive. It drives us to do unspeakable acts. I know the feelings that drives you. I know them… intimately. But I can help you, Deputy. I can wash away these sins. I can cleanse your soul. It will be difficult and it will be painful, but it will be worth it.” The Deputy is frozen, staring down at her radio.

 

“My people will come for you. They will bring you to me. Don’t fight it. Because the harder you resist, well… the harder we’ll have to scrub your soul.” 

 

“You need to run Deputy.” She flinches hard and her one night stand is sitting up in the truck bed, his eyes bloodshot and wide. Afraid.

 

“My brother got marked. He got chased down by Peggies, knocked out by bliss soak bullets. I found his body floating down river.” He stumbles out the truck. “Got to run Deputy, got to run.”

 

Her radio crackles again and the Deputy wants to smash it, but she hears the familiar voice of Dutch.

 

“Holy shit kid. You’ve pissed in John’s cornflakes. He’s going to be throwing all he’s got after you.” The Deputy breaks out of her freeze and grabbles at the radio.

 

“Dutch, I’m going to try to make it back to Fall’s End.”

 

“I’ll radio Father Jerome, let him know what’s going on.”

 

“Thanks Dutch. Deputy out.” She hurriedly puts the rest of her clothes on, ignoring the dried semen crusted on her, grabs her bag and weapons. 

 

“Take my truck Deputy.” The one night stand is next to her, holding out his keys. “It’s a thank you for all that you have done.”

 

In another situation, the Deputy would be refusing but now, she takes the keys out of his hand, gives him a quick hug, and is off. She was a long way away from Fall’s End, but the Deputy was sure she would make it. Her radio crackles again.

 

“Kid, I’m listening to some Peggie chatter and they know where you are. Their coming right now.”

 

Too soon after Dutch’s words, there is a Peggie truck behind her, right on her ass. She makes a sharp turn into a road that runs into the woods. Away from Fall’s End. No sense in bringing the Peggies into the freshly liberated town.

 

But the damn Peggies won’t let up and soon enough the Deputy runs out of road. She comes to a hard stop and jumps out, bringing out her pistol, shooting wildly behind her. The Peggies are whooping and hollering, and they soon return fire. One bullet grazes her leg and it burns. Her visions fill with spots of light, her ears filling with white noise, and she stumbles in her run. Eventually she does down and the Peggies are on her. She is being dragged away when she finally passes out from the bliss.

* * *

 

She has flashes of consciousness through the blanket of bliss. Of being transported in a van, being deposited on soft ground, being picked up.

 

The Deputy comes to reality hard with water filling her mouth, held under water. She tries to struggle but her hands her tied, and firm hands hold her down. But it doesn’t last for long and she is brought up, sputtering. As she clears her lungs, she notes the river, the other people around her. Then John.

 

“We must wash away our past. We must expose our sins. We must atone!” John stands knee deep in the river, reading from the Book of Joseph. He doesn’t wear the long coat that he did in the church ages ago. The Deputy isn’t sure how to feel past the panic of drowning. But he is  _ here _ , in the flesh. And the Deputy isn’t sure if she wants to kill him or tear off his clothes to find his soulmates name, because the tattoos she can see give her nothing.

 

“For only then may we stand in the light of God and walk through his Gate unto Eden.” The Deputy is being pushed forward and she is too weak to do anything other walk. John is making signs of the cross on the other people’s foreheads who are brought forward and then are lead away.

 

She expects the same treatment, but when he faces her, he closes his book. John makes eye contact with her and his blue eyes are piercing. He puts out a hand to the person leading her.

 

“Not this one.” John hands the book to the Peggie. Steps closer to the Deputy, close enough that they are toe to toe and the Deputy vision is only filled with him.

 

“This one’s not clean.” Suddenly his hands are around her throat and she is being shoved back under. Her bound hands try to reach up and claw his face but he is too far away. John is shaking her slightly underwater and the Deputy is pancing. She kicks and struggles. Through the water she can see his eyes and all she can see is rage. 

 

John pulls her back up and she gasps, coughing. He shushes her, quietly like a baby, but his hands are still around her throat and his eyes betray him. Her hands are already up, grasping at his shirt, trying to push, but he is like a mountain. The Deputy knows he is going to dunk her again, maybe this time keep her under forever, and she fights harder when he begins to push her back again.

 

“Do you mock the cleansing John?” John and the Deputy both freeze in their positions. Slowly, she is brought up again, and John releases his hands from her throat and rests them on her shoulders. Behind him, The Deputy sees  _ him _ . Joseph. His face is disappointed and looking at John.

 

John drops her hands from the Deputy, turns towards his brother and swallows. He nods to the a Peggie who grasps her upper arms and leads her, and they all walk slowly to Joseph. With John the Deputy felt a frenzied urgency to know. With Joseph she wants to run far away. 

 

They are in front of Joseph and John steps forward.

 

“No Joseph-”

 

“Shh. You have to love them, John. Do not let your sin prevent that.” Joseph tuts and turns to the Deputy. She squirms in place. His eyes are more piercing, more penetrating than John’s, and she doesn't like it. He isn't looking at her, he is peering into her. 

 

Joseph hands are suddenly on her face, cradling, and his hands are warm and rough. The Deputy can’t look away, his hands keep her from it.

 

“Despite all that you have done, you are not beyond salvation.” The Deputy knows everything she can about Joseph and it all tells her that he is a dangerous man. They didn’t tell how hypnotic the man is, how good he is at reeling in others. In her post bliss and almost drowned state, she can almost imagine the words being gentle and loving. But she knows its lies. She has to keep believing that.

 

“You’re not here by accident or by chance. You are here by the grace of God. You’ve been given a gift.” The Deputy suppressed the urge to look down at her wrist, but she can feel the bandages across her wrist are still tight and that the rope around them also help to hide the names, maybe his.

 

“Now it remains to be seen whether you choose to embrace it or cast it aside.” Joseph breaks eye contact, sadly looks to the ground and shakes his head. Liar. He finally lets go of her face, turns to John, who looks anxious. 

 

Joseph walks closer to him, grasps John’s shoulder. John tries to look away from Joseph eyes, but Joseph leans his head down, catches John’s eye. 

 

“This one shall reach Atonement.” Joseph’s voice is soft, brotherly, and he gently brings their heads together. John releases the breath he was holding, relaxing in the hold of his brother.

 

“Or the gates of Eden shall be shut to you John.”

 

“Yes Joseph.” Joseph walks away, climbs into a truck and is gone as suddenly as he appeared. John and the Deputy are left on the banks of the river. A breeze runs through, causing the soaked Deputy to shiver. John snaps out of the daze that Joseph left him in, looking at her. There are still traces of fondness and love for his brother etched on his face, and the Deputy feels a pang in her heart.

 

When John fully looks at her, his face harderns. He moves closer and again the Deputy is able to look at nothing but John.

 

“You will confess. Every sin you’ve ever committed, no matter how petty, no matter how small… I will pull from you. Then we’ll see if you’re worthy of Atonement.” John gives her a hard look then gestures for her to be taken away. She is led into a van, put in with the other two people, and an armed Peggie.

 

The man next to her is nervous, chatting with the others, but the Deputy is too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Her first time meeting John and she was no closer to closure. No, the Deputy felt more right in her path. Kill the Seeds. But she still needed to know.

 

“What’s on your wrist child?” The Deputy is snapped out of daze and she looks up to see the Peggie in the car is looking at her wrist. She looks down and the rope has moved, pulling up the bandages, displaying the names. Her heart freezes.

 

“God has brought you here, God has brought the Father his wife.” The Deputy feels panic, breaking out into a cold sweat. The other two people seem to have twisted faces, a mixture of horror and rage. She wants to kill everyone at that moment. The Deputy noted that her bag and supplies were in the truck with them, it would be easy. Grab the heavy knife, stab the Peggie in the neck, grab his rifle to hit one of the others in the face, shoot the next person, and the driver, make sure that the knowledge in the back of that can never escape. She can barely comprehend fully that the names might be the Seed brothers, she doesn’t need everyone knowing about it.

 

Then the van crashes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a LONG time sorry about that. This chapter is hard because there isn't much character development, just plot movement. Don't judge me for not doing both, writing is hard! Hopefully, it will be easier to write the other chapters now, as the others will be more fun to write IMO. Things should be moving faster, more things happening! And hey, this is the longest chapter I think ive ever written for fanfic, so yay accomplishments? Hopefully, if i can write good, you know? Thank you for the comments, I love y'all, OK BYE.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as needed.


End file.
